Betrayal
by Tiarna
Summary: A crossover of YYH and YGO. AU. A vampire fic containing violence and later swearing as well as self harming. The YYH gang are vampire hunters. The Vampire lords are after Ryou, Bakura is one of these lords. Ryou goes to Kurama for help.
1. Fight

Betrayal

**A/N This idea entered my head when I was failing my English exam and has been bugging me since. Sorry if it is clichéd and boring.**

**It's set in an alternate reality where the Yu yu hakusho gang not only fight demons but also vampires. Members of the Yugioh cast are included.**

"It's over there hurry up" A boy with black hair called to his companions. A teen with long crimson hair and the most beautiful emerald orbs you've ever seen as eyes, a small boy with glowing red eyes and spiky black hair, and finally a tall carrot hair coloured teen. The four of them were running through a dark dirty alley in the early hours of the morning with a full moon shining down on them, casting an eerie glow on everything.

"Try not to get in my way this time, baka." The spiky haired figure, Hiei said.

"If you don't get in my way, shrimp." The one with carrot hair, Kuwabara said.

"Calm down you two lets go and destroy this creature instead of bickering amongst ourselves." Kurama the one with the crimson hair said.

" Bet I kill it before any of you." The dark haired teen Yusuke commented.

"We'll see about that, Urameshi." Kuwabara said.

"How about we find it first. Now let's go." Kurama instructed.

"You're fighting a losing battle you know. Fox" Hiei commented to Kurama blood red orbs flashing.

" What do you mean by that, Hiei?" Kurama asked his emerald eyes narrowing slightly in confusion.

At that moment they were interrupted by the sounds of struggling coming from the alley in front of them. Our heroes immediately became silent. Each of them drew their weapon of choice into their hand; for Kurama a single blood red rose, for Hiei a sharp katana that appeared to glow sliver in the moon light, Kuwabara called up his Aura sword, while Yusuke just readied himself for a punch up. Prepared for battle they entered the dark deserted alley, just to find a woman feebly struggling against a large man who was sucking on her neck. As they enter the alley the man, or should I say vampire threw the woman he'd been feeding on away. She hit the wall with a sickening thud before sliding down the wall, dead. With blood dripping down his chin he turned to face them.

" So you finally made it."

"It's time for you to go to hell." Yusuke said.

" I don't think so." The vampire said. As he said this vampires began to emerge from the doors and rooftops surrounding the alley within minutes our heroes found themselves back to back caged in on all sides.

" I should have seen this coming." Kurama said

"It's not you're fault, Kurama, we all should have seen it coming." Yusuke comforted.

" The master will be very happy with me for getting rid of you, he might even promote me." The lead vampire said.

" You haven't killed us yet. And you can bet we won't go easily." Kuwabara spat.

"Even that baka will take some of you with him, so you really think you can kill me." Hiei said.

With that all four of them jumped at the vampires and begin to destroy them. Kurama turned his rose into his trademark whip and begin to slash at the vampire that was trying to bite him, earning a slight reprieve. When suddenly a vampire grabbed him from behind, and no matter how he struggled and tried to throw his captor off he wouldn't move. The fangs were just about to piece his neck when he heard a smug voice say "How many times do I have to tell you to watch your back. Baka fox." Before the vampire vanished in a puff of dust.

At that moment Yusuke shouted "Heads up, Kurama." Before kicking a vampire in the back so it flew towards Kurama, who holding his whip in one hand calmly pulled a seed from his hair, before turning it into a sharpened bamboo stake. Which he held out in front of him, so that as the vampire landed it impaled it's self through the heart before turning into a pile of dust and being blown away.

"And they thought they could kill us" Kuwabara said as he dusted the last vampire.

"Well I don't know about you lot, but I'm going to go home to bed now." Kurama said softly.

"Why don't you come with us for a round of celebratory drinks instead?" Yusuke asked.

"Unlike you I'm going to school tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me, goodnight." Kurama said before beginning to walk home alone.

"Hiei? What about you?" Yusuke enquired.

There was no answer. Hiei had vanished the moment Kurama had gone.

"Where'd the shrimp go?"

"Oh well looks like it's just the two of us then."

**A/N I'm proud of myself this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote. Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism welcomed. Also if you have any ideas about what you think should happen next review and tell me and I might include them. Thanks for reading.**

**Next Chapter: The Yugioh members are introduced and the plot starts to thicken (No really, lol). **


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayal

A/N This takes place immediately after Kurama has left the others. Please leave a review if you read this, as without feedback I will be unable to continue writing. Thank you and now on with the fic.

"_This" _**is conversions between Youko and Kurama.**

Kurama was walking home alone through the dark city. Thinking about what Hiei had said just before they'd been attacked. It seemed like he was talking about the war they were waging on the vampire race as a whole which was worrying enough, but it also seemed that the vampires were becoming more organised and getting better at setting ambushes like the one they only just escaped from.

"You worry too much, you know." A sliver haired figure appeared in Kurama's mind eye, this was Youko, the sliver haired fox demon that used Kurama as a host. "You don't worry enough" 

"_There is no point worrying about things you have no control over."_

" _I guess your right."_

"_You know now your sixteen you can legally have sex" Youko slyly commented_

"_And just what do you mean by that!" Kurama exclaimed indignantly._

" _Just that your no fun all you ever do is work fight, eat and sleep. Have some fun for once. Let your self go."_

"_Youko!"_

"_You know you want to." Youko loved teasing his crimson-headed host, it was just so entertaining to watch. Take this as an example with a simple comment he'd reduced the normally calm, collected, intelligent boy to a blushing, quivering heap. With a "hump" the boy dragged his mind's eye away from the fox that was engrossed in a fit of laughter and back to his surroundings._

As he was walking back home he thought he sensed something watching him and thought he spied a pair of glowing red eyes to his left.

"Hiei? Is that you?"

"Of course it is, fox." Hiei scorned appearing at Kurama's side. In comfortable silence the two of them walked along the sidewalks.

In another part of the city a young boy was sitting on a couch waiting in fear for his dad to return. He wouldn't dare even think of going to bed until then. Unknown to the boy outside the window in the shadows a pair of crimson eyes were watching the boy. These eyes belonged to Bakura one of the three vampire princes. He had long white hair that stuck up at the front appearing hornlike; he was dressed in tight hip hugging black leather trousers with a blood red tank top. Which showed off his slender, well toned and lightly muscled body. Looks like my underlings were right the boy looks like me, if a hell of a lot more innocent with his wide brown eyes.

At that moment there was a huge bang as the boy's father returned slamming open the door, at the noise the boy had shot up and was now cowering in front of his father.

"You're pitiful, Ryou you know and what to we do to pathetic worthless things like you?"

"Please I'll do anything you want just don't beat me again." Ryou whimpered his eyes beginning to fill with tears as he remembered what his father had done to him before.

His father grabbed him and threw him across the room where he landed with a crash; he sat there in a heap trying to become as small as possible. His father advanced on the terrified boy who began to beg his father to stop, but his father wouldn't listen he just proceed to kick and punch the child. Muttering how weak and pathetic his son was the whole time. Ryou couldn't take it any more the tears that filled his eyes began to spill over flowing down his cheeks and beginning to coat the bruises that were already forming on his paleskin. It was with cold emotionless eyes that that Bakura watched the innocent child get beaten up by his own father. What confused him through was that the child didn't fight back he just sat there whimpering and sobbing his little heart out. Why didn't he fight back or run away?

Eventually the father got bored and opening the door chucked Ryou out, where he sat broken and sobbing on the foot of the stairs.

"Get out of my sight before I give you something to cry about."

At this Ryou scrambled up the stairs as fast as he could. Bakura with a grace that rivalled that of a swan jumped to the tree branch that overlooked Ryou's bedroom. He watched as Ryou collapsed onto the bed and burying his head in his pillow he began crying. Listening to the muffled sobs Bakura felt something that confused him. He'd enjoyed watching the child get beat up. He was twisted so what, he thought to himself, but what's the matter with me, I actually feel sorry for him and want to hurt the one who did this to him. This is worrying I'd better go before I get any weaker.

**A/N Hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry if any characters are OOC, it's my first time writing a fic like this or one that includes Ryou and Bakura. Thanks for reading. I'd write more but I have to go to my maths exam. Pouts and walks off**


	3. Chapter 3

**Betrayal**

Ryou was scared and lonely his father had started to beat him more and more recently. It just wasn't fair. To top it all he thought he must be starting to go crazy. Last night he could have sworn that someone was watching him and enjoying his pain. He got up and dressed, wincing all the while as the fabric touched the fresh bruises on his body, which had already turned bluely purple. He went downstairs grabbing a few slices of bread, which he then toasted and ate as quickly as he could. Ryou then escaped from the house, beginning the long trek to school. Once at school Ryou wasn't that much happier he was still all on his own, no one ever talked to him or even spared him a glance. But he was away from his father.

The day passed quickly, too quickly for Ryou's liking. The bell rang and there was a mad dash towards the door as the other children made a mad bid for freedom. Ryou hung back and dragged his feet all the way home. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice the pair of crimson eyes watching him.

"Finally your home. Where's my dinner?"

"I…I'll d..do it n…now" Ryou stuttered running into the kitchen and beginning to cook something for his father's dinner. While it was cooking he forced himself to eat something. He then served the meal to his father, before running upstairs to complete his homework. He'd just finished it, when he heard his father yelling for him to come down to see him. With fear in his heart and knowing better then to keep his father waiting, he walked downstairs.

When he got there his father was waiting and so the same cycle began again Ryou's father beating him, while Ryou's chocolate orbs fill with tears and he begged for him to stop. Neither of the two noticed that there was a shadow with red eyes watching them with a grin on his face. After a while his father had had enough of beating his son and walked out of the house.

Ryou just sat where his father had thrown him in a heap with tears pouring down his face. He pulled himself to his feet and went into the kitchen. He'd had enough. His father had all this power over and he had no power over himself, he was going to change all this. He fetched a short little knife and went up to his room. The shadow, Bakura, intrigued leapt onto the tree branch overlooking Ryou's room. To see the chocolate-eyed boy with tears still pouring down his face, sitting on his bed with the knife poised to slash at his body.

Why? Why does my father hurt me? I've never done anything to him. I am all alone, no one cares. If I just ended it now who would care? I'm an outcast; this pain is just too much I can't cope. He thought. With that he took a firmer grip on the knife and slashed down at his arm, after a few seconds a thin line of blood appeared on his pale skin. He cut down harder on his other arm. Suddenly the boy appeared to go into a trance he began to slash furious at his body, not just his arms. As Bakura watched hypnotised by the crimson blood flowering against the boy's pale flesh. The knife fell limply from Ryou's hands as he fell back into his bed, welcoming the darkness.

At this Bakura eased open the window slipping into the boy's room, he walked up to the boy. Sitting down next to him he eased the boy onto his lap, and just looked at the boy. He then lowered his lips to one of the numerous wounds the boy had inflicted on himself and licked the blood away. He was surprised at how sweet the crimson fluid taste, not at all like the blood of any of the many other humans he had tasted. Unable to help himself, intoxicated by the blood in almost a trance he continued to suck at the boy's blood, the boy began to moan with pleasure as Bakura was drinking. This woke Bakura out of his trance and he lowered the boy back to his bed and gently covered him up. He then vanished into the darkness.

**A/N Thanks for reading. I'm unsure if to continue this, as I'm not getting many reviews. If you think I should please review and tell me.**


	4. New friends

**Betrayal**

Ryo woke up and was surprised to find that he was tucked up in bed. Who could have done this? I was sure I'd lost consciousness surely I didn't put the covers over myself first. I bet it wasn't my father either, he thought to himself with a bitter laugh. Wincing in pain he peeled the bed covers and his clothes off, as hey had stuck to the dried blood. Thank G my father goes to work so early, he thought to himself, as he eased he aching, bruised, bloody body into a steaming bath full o warm soapy water. Grabbing a sponge off the side he began to delicately dab at the wounds washing the dried blood away. He had to bit his bottom lip to stop from crying with the pain.

Eventually Ryou had cleaned all of the wounds, causing the water he was sitting in to turn a horrible dirty red. He dragged his body out of the bath and gently towelled his body dry. When he pulled the towel away from his pale body he saw a splash of red. In shock he saw that one of the wounds had reopened and was spewing blood down his leg. The bright crimson making a stark contrast against his pale skin. Panicking he ran downstairs to the kitchen, where the first aid supplies were kept. Madly rummaging in the cupboard he found a dressing and some bandages. He quickly proceeded to dress all of his wounds even the ones that weren't bleeding. Before zooming back upstairs and throwing on his school uniform. While doing this he thought about how lucky he was to have a uniform that covered all his wounds. All he needed was to have to answer awkward questions. After about fifteen minutes Ryou was finally ready for school. He started the long trek to school, dreading the return journey, but at the same time wishing he didn't have to go, he felt like such an outcast; unwanted wherever he went.

"Shuichi! Shuichi! Wake up you're going to be late for school."

"Don't worry; I'll be there in a minute." Kurama drowsily shouted to his mother. Before rushing around his room trying to get dressed and then flying into the bathroom to clean his teeth and drag a brush through his long crimson hair, both at the same time. All the time ignoring the laughter coming from Youko.

"Bye, mum, see you tonight." He shouted while speeding out of the door and running all the way to school, with his long hair flowing out behind him like a banner.

Ryou was walking down the street dragging his feet as usual. When suddenly out of no where a crimson blur sped into him, Kurama. Kurama felt a weight hit him, looking in front of him he saw a boy about two years younger than him with pale skin like porcelain, long white messy hair, and eyes the colour of chocolate. Ryou felt himself stumble and started to fall but before he could hit the ground, two strong arms came round him and steadied him. Wow, this guy must have quick reflexes. Neither of the pair noticed that when Kurama ran into Ryou a shadow that had been following Ryou detached itself from it's hiding place and was about to grab Ryou, when Kurama steadied Ryou. At this the shadow went back into hiding. Dam that stupid mortal! Not only is he way too good looking to be normal, he also has better reflexes then me. Bakura thought.

"Sorry about that. You o.k.?" Kurama politely enquired. While at the same time ignoring the nagging feeling that they were being watched.

"I'm fine … thanks to your quick reflexes. Thanks." Ryou said. Instinctively trusting this stranger he added "My name's Ryou. What's yours?"

"My name's Shuichi Minamino, but my friends call me Kurama."

"Kurama, it's not like you to be late. Who's your new friend?" Yusuke said sauntering up to the pair.

"It's not like you to even bother to attend school. This is Ryou. Ryou this is Yusuke, another friend of mine."

"Cool nice to meet ya Ryou."

"Th…thanks." Ryou stuttered out, overwhelmed by Yusuke's energy, and enthusiasm.

"Want to walk to school with us?" Kurama asked. (A/N I'm making it so they all go to the same school).

"Yes, please I'd love to."

Kurama raised his eyebrow at Ryou's obvious enthusiasm before falling in step beside the other two. Walking between his two new friends, Ryou felt a warm feeling in his heart, for the first time he could remember he felt he belonged.

When they got to school the three of them parted company. Each going to their individual classes.

**A/N Not much happened in this chapter, sorry. I'll make up for it next chapter, I promise. I'll update in about a week if school work doesn't interfere. Thanks for reading ad please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Betrayal**

Kurama had maths first, after apologising for being late and sitting in his place, Kurama noticed that Youko was trying to get his attention. With a quiet sigh he focused his mind's eye inwards.

"What is it Youko? I thought I told you not to disturb me when I was in school."

"But your school is sooooo boring. Why don't we liven it up a bit?"

"You disturbed me just to moan. Well then if that's all I'm going." Kurama said turning his back on the sliver fox.

"Wait! Did you notice anything… strange about your little friend?"

"Who? Oh Ryou. No. Why?" Kurama replied with a slight narrowing of his emerald orbs.

"Just wondering."

"Am I going to have to beg on bended knee to get you to tell me what you're getting at?" Kurama asked dryly.

"You're hopeless. Didn't you notice that when you ran into him he winced? Or that he stank of blood?"

"Obveriously not." Kurama said rolling his eyes.

"You really should pay more attention to these things you know." Youko said flipping his long sliver hair over his shoulder.

"Well I'm not a demon."

At Youko's raised eyebrow Kurama added.

"Yes Youko, I sensed someone watching us then as well."

"And that suggests what?"

"Youko! I am not your kit; you don't have to lend me around by the hand!"

"Temper, temper, little one. You are worried about something or … someone." Youko teased with a smirk.

"You really are insufferable you know that." Kurama said shaking his head, Youko just laughed.

"The fact that someone was watching us and particular Ryou suggests that someone is very interested in him. That's what you wanted me to say; wasn't it?"

"Yes, but I think you should keep an eye on the boy, as this could have something to do with the vampires…"

"Yes, yes, and I'll stay alert and on guard around him." Kurama impatiently said. "Now I must be going someone is trying to get my attention."

With that he focused his mind on the outside world.

"Mr Minamino! Mr Minamino!"

"Sorry, Sensei."

"What's got into you today? First you are late, and now you are daydreaming."

"Sorry, it won't happen again Sensei."

"It better not."

The rest of the morning passed quickly. At lunch Kurama decided to check on Ryou. He found the white haired boy sitting in a corner of the playground, all alone with a melancholy expression on his pale face. He was surrounded by happy chattering school children.

"Hello, Ryou. Would you mind if I sat with you?"

"Kurama? You want to sit with… me?"

"Yes, is that o.k.?"

"Of course it is, but why sit with me?"

"Why wouldn't I? I'm you're friend, Ryou." Kurama said looking Ryou in the eye and flashing him a dazzling smile, as he sat next to him.

Ryou then spontaneously threw his arms around Kurama, before pulling away with a slight blush painting his cheeks.

"Sorry, I've never had a proper friend before." Ryou innocently said with grin lighting up his entire face, which Kurama returned.

The next few days passed in a blur of happiness for Ryou. He met Kurama every morning and the two of them walked together to school, once even bumping into Yusuke along the way. They met up at lunch and also walked home together. Ryou was happier then he could ever remember being. Instead of dreading school he couldn't wait to get there and see his crimson haired friend. To make things even better his father had disappeared the morning he had met Kurama. He just left a note saying he'd be gone for a few days.

This period of perfect happiness was about to end through for Ryou. After three days of pure freedom he came home from school just to find the man his nightmares were made of sitting on the sofa. His father was grinning at him; Ryou thought he looked like a skull grinning like that. He wanted to turn and run away, run to Kurama, who accepted him for who he was. But he couldn't, he couldn't move, he was paralysed with fear like a rabbit caught in a car's headlights. His father suddenly produced a knife and began to advance on his son. Ryou's eyes widened in fear, and he begged his father not to hurt him, but his father just continued to grin manically. His father grabbed Ryou's arm in a vice like grip causing him to wince in pain, before throwing him to the kitchen floor.

"Wh…why ar...are y…y…you doing this?" Ryou stammered, tears starting to form in the corners of his wide eyes.

"I found your bedding covered in blood. So you like being cut then?" His father replied sadistically.

He then grabbed Ryou's arm and began to slowly cut it, a whimper escaped Ryou as the blood began to flow. Ryou became even more terrified and started to wildly struggle against the bigger, stronger man causing him to cackle madly. He pinned the boy's arms above his head and continued to drag the knife slowly along Ryou's pale skin. All the while Ryou was whimpering and trembling, begging his father to stop, the tears pouring down his face. All this just seemed to encourage him through.

Ryou's father suddenly seemed to get bored of torturing his son.

"That's it I've had enough of you leeching off me. Get out! And never come back!" He yelled grabbing Ryou by the hair and throwing him out of the front door.

Ryou fell in a heap where his father had thrown him. His clothes were drenched in blood; it was flowing in rivers off him. With a supreme act of will he dragged himself to his feet. Thinking of nothing but the need to get help, he set out to where he knew Kurama's house was.

Suddenly Ryou walked into something solid looking up he saw what looked like a harder, older, darker version of him with eyes the colour of blood, and wrapped in a long, black trench coat.

"Ss...Sss…sorry." Ryou stammered.

"It's o.k., little one, I'll keep you safe." It was Bakura.

At this Ryou's eyes widened to the size of plates. And he fainted straight into Bakura's arms. Suddenly Bakura felt an intense pain, some lowly mortal vampire hunter had staked him, but luckily he had shifted at the last moment and the stake had just slid passed his heart.

"Pathetic mortal. How dare you attack me when I'm distracted?" As Bakura said this he shifted Ryou's weight onto his hips and one of his arms. The other shot out and in a flash the mortal lay dead on the floor with a broken neck.

He then pulled the stake out, hissing with pain, before glaring at it causing it to burst into flames. Bakura picked Ryou up bridal style, but the sight and smell of Ryou's sweet, sweet crimson life fluid defeated him. He couldn't stop himself from lowering his mouth to one of the wounds on the boy's collar bone and began to suck. As Ryou's blood began to flow into Bakura's body the flesh around his wound began to knit together, healing it without leaving a mark. Ryou moaned and tried to move closer to Bakura. Bakura noticed that the pain had gone and drew his mouth away from Ryou. With a gasp of shock he realised what had happened. How the hell did that happen? No other human's blood has ever healed a vampire of their wounds before. What the hell is he? Bakura thought.

Realising that this occurrence needed more investigating Bakura decided to take Ryou to the only human he thought could help, Kurama. He knew where Kurama's house was from spying on Ryou. He sped there now with his precious burden held close to his chest. Upon reaching Kurama's front door he moved Ryou so that he was standing upright supported from behind by Bakura.

Bakura reached around Ryou and knocked gently on the door. Surprisingly considering that it was the early hours of the morning within a few minutes the crimson haired human appeared in the doorway.

"Hello?... Ryou!"

At this Bakura pushed Ryou at Kurama, who had no choice but to catch him. Which he gracefully did, while Bakura vanished into the night.

**A/N Thank for reading hope it was worth the wait. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Betrayal**

_A few minutes earlier:_

Kurama was lying in bed, tossing and turning, he couldn't sleep. No matter what position he tried he couldn't get comfortable. His mind just wouldn't shut down and let him sleep. He seemed to be filled with a deep sense of foreboding and dread. Suddenly Kurama let out a gasp of pain it felt like someone was dragging a knife slowly all over his skin. He felt on fire, it hurt so much he curled up into the smallest ball he could.

The doorbell rang shocking Kurama. Who could that be this time of night? It must be important and urgent. He thought, quickly running down the stairs to the door. In the doorway he saw a small shadow being held upright by a larger shadow. What is going on here? Do I know these people? At that moment the moon came out from behind the clouds it was hiding behind.

"Hello? … Ryou!"

As Kurama stepped forward to get a better look at what was actually going on. The stranger pushed Ryou at him, he wanted to know who the stranger was, but he had to catch Ryou who was obveriously unconscious. As he gracefully caught Ryou the shadow slipped away.

Smelling blood and feeling something wet slide down his arm Kurama looked down at the boy in his arms. What the hell happened to him? Seeing Ryou so obveriously hurt and in pain, Kurama pushed his own pain to the back of his mind.

Thinking quickly he ran upstairs to the bathroom. Gently placing Ryou in the bath he took the blood soaked clothes off the boy.

Gasping with shock and horror as he saw the deep wounds all over the poor boy's pale body. He also noticed the scars and partly healed cuts all over his body. Whatever had happened to Ryou had been happening for a long time. Kurama's mind took all this in; quickly realising that the cuts added to the bruises he'd just noticed meant someone had been abusing Ryou.

Cursing himself for not realising sooner he sped downstairs grabbed an armful of bandages and a bottle of alcohol (the alcohol at Youko's urging) before running back to Ryou.

Youko then told Kurama that if he didn't clean the wounds with the alcohol they stood a good chance of being infected. After a moments hesitation Kurama agreed. First through he diluted the alcohol with water in the sink. Dipping a sponge into the solution he began to gently and slowly bath Ryou's wounds. As soon as the sponge touched the first wound Ryou let out a cry of pain and flinched away from Kurama and the sponge. Kurama tried a few more times but the results stayed the same. It was impossible to clean the wounds when Ryou kept flinching away.

When he put the sponge on the wounds something strange happened. Kurama found that when Ryou let out a cry of pain, he had to hold one back himself. He was feeling the same pain Ryou must be felling, filing this observation away to study later at his leisure. Kurama drew a seed from his hair filling it with his aura to grow it to its full size in a mater of seconds. He took a few leaves and crushed them in his hand. The juice that came out of the leaves Kurama smeared around Ryou's mouth. When Ryou opened his mouth to lick the juice from his mouth Kurama dropped a few more drops of the juice into his mouth. He then returned the plant to a seed and replaced it into his hair.

After waiting a few minutes Kurama proceeded to continue to clean Ryou's wounds. This time Ryou didn't try to get away from Kurama and the sponge. But Kurama couldn't keep from wincing every time the sponge touched a wound.

The solution in the sink had turned crimson by the time Kurama finished cleaning the many wounds. He thought that he'd have to throw the sponge away as it was dyed red and would rise unwanted questions. Gently moving Ryou to a sitting position he began to wrap the bandages firmly around Ryou's wounds. Poor kid looks like a mummy Youko helpfully informed Kurama, this managed to raise a quick grin out of the tired red head.

Walking to his bedroom with Ryo in his arms he thought how lucky he was not to have explain this to his mum. He gently laid the pale boy on his bed after which he got some of his pyjamas and dressed Ryou in them. Pulling the covers over him, Kurama left him to go and clean the bathroom. Ryou cuddled up under the covers, no longer unconscious but asleep.

All through this a shadow had been keeping a silent watch. I was right. That strange red headed human sorted him out. Bakura thought smugly to himself. Although they is defantly something not right about him.

**A/N A special thanks to Krystalfire680 and Kurama'srose124 for reviewing every chapter, thanks so much you guys. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Betrayal**

Where am I? What happened? The last thing I remember is bumping into that strange man. The pains gone, I'm just slightly uncomfortable. Who could have sorted me out? Ryou thought to himself.

At that moment Kurama walked into the room.

"Kurama…?" Ryou said sitting up.

"How are you feeling?" Kurama asked going over and sitting on the bed next to Ryou.

"O.K. Thanks. How did I get here?"

"A man knocked on the door and gave you to me."

"Oh."

"You were badly hurt, so I cleaned you up…"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Who did this to you?"

At this Ryou became very interested in the bedcovers, staring down at them, avoiding Kurama's gaze.

"Ryou." Kurama said placing his fingers under Ryou's chin and lifting his head so he was looking him in the eye. "Please trust me. You don't have to tell me, but I think you need to talk about it."

Emerald stared into chocolate .Kurama had Ryou's eyes trapped within his own, unable to look away he murmured tearing his eyes from Kurama's,

"I-I-t w-was m-my f-father."

"What!" Kurama shouted his eyes flashing golden.

"I-I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I'm a naughty boy who deserves to be punished" Ryou said, his eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"No! It's not your fault."

"B-but why did he do it then?"

The dam holding Ryou's tears back suddenly burst, the tears began to stream down his face in huge droplets. This shocked Kurama whose wits deserted him for a second. Not knowing what else to do, he pulled Ryou into a hug. Ryou didn't resist, in fact he put his arms round Kurama and cried into his shoulder. Kurama just held him, gently rocking back and forth, whispering comforting nothings in Ryou's ear. Letting the tears run their course.

"You don't have to go home, you can stay here." Kurama said as Ryou's tears were reduced to sobs.

"But what about your mum?"

"I'll talk her round, don't you worry." With a flash of gold Kurama said.

Bakura had been watching all of this. How sweet, I think I'm going to be sick.

Kurama was hit by a sudden wave of tiredness and had to hold back a yawn. Ryou was starting to drowse in Kurama's arms, gently shaking him Kurama said,

"Ryou, we need to get some sleep, you sleep in my bed-"

"Bu-"

Holding a hand up to stop Ryou he continued,

"I'll sleep on the sofa, no complaining. Good night, see you in the morning."

Ryou was already asleep by the time Kurama shut the door.

Kurama walked downstairs, his head spinning with the revelations of the night. While blocking out Youko, who was describing in great detail how Ryou's dad would die if he had his way.

Kurama reached the sitting room and collapsed exhausted on the sofa. Lying on his stomach resting his head on his arms, his crimson locks cascading down his back and over his shoulders he sank into a deep slumber in a mater of seconds.

He was so tired that he hadn't sensed the shadow watching him. Now Kurama was dead to the world Bakura detached himself from the surrounding shadows and slipped to the sofa.

Why does he feel so different to other humans? Bakura thought closely studying the sleeping redhead. There must be something special about him, but what? He looks normal. Just a pretty, delicate flower ripe to be picked. Where the hell did that thought come from? Ever since I met/saw that bloody Ryou I've not been acting like myself.

Without making a concious decision Bakura decided he wanted to taste Kurama. Gently flipping the sleeping boy onto his side, pushing his crimson hair out of the way, he lowered his mouth to Kurama's neck, almost in slow motion as if afraid that the boy would disappear. His razor sharp fangs piercing silky smooth skin. Bakura let Kurama's crimson blood fill his mouth, before letting the delicious liquid flow down his throat.

**A/N I'm unsure what pairings to use in this, any ideas welcomed, please review and tell me your ideas. Hope you enjoyed it please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Betrayal**

Delicious.

So sweet.

Want more.

Bakura greedily guzzled the sweet crimson lifeblood of Kurama.

Kurama heard a voice calling his name. "Leave me alone." The redhead mumbled.

"Kurama wake up you're in danger." It was Youko. For once the demon actually looked concerned.

Bakura was engrossed in draining Kurama of every drop of his sweet, sweet blood. He suddenly felt something weakly trying to push him away. Looking down he saw Kurama had woken up; his crimson orbs met Kurama's emerald ones. With a sinister grin Bakura noticed how drowsy, disorientated, and just plain lost the boy looked.

"Hello." Bakura said his grin widening at the confusion shinning out of Kurama's eyes. He was surprised through that apart from the eyes the boy's face remained completely emotionless.

"Get away from me." Kurama said coldly. The wheels of his mind working overtime. What's going on? Why is he here? Who is he? Why does he look so much like Ryou? How strange. What is that pain in my neck? It's him, it's got to be, he must be a vampire! I feel so weak, so sleepy. I can't think straight, my mind is shrouded in fog.

Bakura was having so much fun. He watched the questions chase each other across his eyes, watched as Kurama's eyes widened in shock as he realised Bakura was a vampire.

"My, my, clever aren't we."

"What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"If it was I wouldn't have to ask, now would I?"

At this Bakura just laughed causing Kurama to narrow his eyes and glare at Bakura. Anyone else would have backed away and run out of the house, but not Bakura he just laughed even more. Something clicked in Kurama's mind.

"What does the Vampire Prince, Bakura want with me?"

"You've heard of me then. Now isn't this interesting. A lowly mortal boy actually knows who I am."

"Mortal I maybe, but lowly definitely not." Kurama responded his voice deepening as his eyes flashed gold.

It was Bakura's turn to be surprised. I was right he thought smugly to himself. There is something different and special about this boy. I will have to investigate further. If I do this right it'll be possible to investigate not only this enticing child, but the ability of Ryou's blood to heal me. Now to put my plan into action.

Kurama felt as through his head was spinning. He was weakened by bloodless and felt like he was about to faint he wouldn't let himself through, he wouldn't give Bakura the satisfaction.

"I'll be nice, and indulge your curiosity."

"How kind of you." Kurama replied sarcastically. "Can't you be nice… and get out of this house!"

Three minutes to go.

"How about … no." Bakura smirked. "I want you to come with me."

"And just what makes you think I'll do that? Kurama said narrowing his eyes, playing for time. Realising that without help he was I trouble, hoping beyond hope that Hiei, Yusuke, anyone would come to his aid.

"Because there is no way you can stop me."

Three, two, one. Bakura thought to himself.

Kurama fell forward straight into Bakura's arms, unconscious. Perfect, everything's going according to plan. Bakura thought with a smirk.

Bakura stood up cradling the unconscious Kurama to his chest.

Meanwhile Ryou was tossing and turning in bed, sweat forming on his forehead. He was in the taloned grip of a nightmare. Suddenly he shot upright in bed a scream on his lips.

Unaware of what was going on downstairs, but feeling a sense of immense urgency and danger. He didn't know why. In shock he suddenly felt a pain in his neck, like it was being pierced by fangs. Clutching his neck in pain, he decided to go find Kurama to see if he knew why he was feeling this pain.

Bakura carried Kurama to the door, opened it. Unfurling huge, black, bat-like wings, he thought to himself five, four, three, two, one.

"S-S-Stop." It was Ryou.

Looking over his shoulder at Ryou he said,

"Bye, kid."

Before jumping into the night sky and disappearing into the darkness.

**A/N Sorry for not posting for so long, I had a bad dose of writer's block. I couldn't seem to get this to flow as I wanted so sorry if anyone seems out of character. Hope you enjoyed it. If you did please review as if I get no feedback I'll think no ones interested in this and stop writing it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Betrayal**

What just happened? Did that man just grow wings and fly off with Kurama? Wait! That's impossible .I must be imagining things. That can't just have happened... Ryou thinking that he must be tired and imagine things proceeded to search the entire house for his missing friend.

After searching the entire house and finding no sign of Kurama, it finally sank in that Kurama had been taken. That it wasn't just his imagination, it had really happened. What Should I do now? I've got to help Kurama… But what can I do? He had wings for God's sake, real wings.

Kurama woke with a quiet moan to find himself in a large bed covered with black satin sheets. Ow. What happened? Where am I? With a bang it all came back to him, along with a throbbing headache, it felt like someone was using his head as a drum. Focus! You need to get out of here. He was in a large room containing nothing but the bed. The walls were painted a dark blue. There were no windows in the room the only light coming in from under the door. After giving his eyes a moment to adjust to the poor lighting he began analyzing his surroundings Kurama noticed that his only chance of escape was the door which was a long shot as his captor wouldn't have left it unlocked and unguarded. This was a Vampire prince he was dealing with after all. May as well try. Kurama got to his feet and was immediately forced back onto the bed by a wave of dizziness. Bakura could be back any minute I must get out of here quickly, who knows what he wants from me? He thought.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Ryou jumped. Oh no. What should I do? No one knows I'm here they must want Kurama.

"Kurama! Kurama! Open the door!" Someone shouted urgently.

Yusuke? Recognizing the voice Ryou ran to the door and opened it.

"Ryou?" Yusuke questioned as the door opened.

"Where's the fox, boy?" Hiei coldly asked, glaring at Ryou. "I can't sense him."

Ryou scared of Hiei began to stutter uncontrollably, his eyes filling up with tears.

"Ryou, calm down. It's okay." Yusuke put his arm round Ryou. "That's Hiei, he's my friend he won't hurt you. Now tell us what's happened."

Yusuke's words and actions soothed Ryou who proceeded to tell them the events of the night events leaving out the fact that his father had been abusing him and had just chucked him out.

"Looks like the 'master' has finally made his move."

"Hn."

Before the conversation could go any further Ryou swayed on his feet and would have fallen to the ground if not for Yusuke's support.

"Ryou! What's wrong? "

"I don't know what came over me, I just suddenly felt dizzy."

"You must be ill, let's get you to bed."

Ignoring Ryou's weak protests Yusuke half carried half dragged Ryou to Kurama's room. Pushing him into the bed and pulling the covers over him.

"Now get some rest."

"But what about Kurama? That thing…"

"Vampire" Hiei corrected.

"O.k. That vampire has him; we've got to help him."

"Hiei and me will go get him back don't you worry. No weak vampire is going to hurt our friend." Yusuke said giving Ryou the thumbs up.

"Yusuke, I'll find Kurama. You stay with the weakling."

"But…"

"One of us has to stay with him as the Prince may be back."

"Then why don't you."

At the lack of an answer Yusuke looked around for Hiei, but was unable to see him.

"I hate it when he does that."

"Sorry, I don't mean to be a burden."

"Nah, don't worry bout it."

"Um…Yusuke vampires don't really exist… Do they?"

"They do, Ryou."

"What?! But they can't be real. They're just made up, stories…"

Yusuke then explained all about how he, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara fought and killed the vampires.

"That would explain why he had wings…"

**A/N Sorry for not updating for so long. Too make up for it I'll be posting another chapter within the next week. Please, please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Betrayal**

_Hello_- is conversation between Youko and Kurama.

Right, let's try this again Kurama thought slowly rising from the bed. Well so far so good, no dizziness at all. Kurama crept across the floor to the door, without even a creak. The years Youko spent as a thief aiding Kurama to move silently. Reaching the door he gently tests it, slowly bending the handle and applying pressure it… doesn't budge. No surprises there.

Quickly reaching into his mane of hair he pulls a seed out accelerating its growth so that within seconds a small blade of grass is contained in his hand. He then inserted it into the lock and began attempting to pick the lock. After a few moments of uselessly trying, he tried to get Youko to help him.

"_Youko! Youko!" Kurama called._

_In his minds eye he saw a sliver fox curled up in a ball._

"_Go away, Kit. I'm tired. I'm trying to sleep. " The fox grumbled._

"_Youko! I need your help" Kurama said ... Wait did_ Youko_ just say he was tired, Youko never got tired unless… When he was unconscious Youko must have had to do something to protect him…Kurama mentally filed this information away to ask Youko when he was more agreeable._

"_Youko-" Before Kurama could get any further a long sliver tail uncurled and flick him out of his mind._

With a jolt Kurama found himself back in his prison again. With a sigh he continued to try and open the door. After five minutes he was still unsuccessful. Bakura must somehow know about Youko's connection to me, I can normal pick these types of locks. Stupid fox. At this thought Kurama heard a laugh.

After twenty minutes of continuing this fruitless course of action, Kurama sensed the curled up sliver fox in his mind stretch before uncurling himself, turning into his humanoid form.

"_Here, let me help."_

"_About time." Kurama shot back glaring at the demon, who just let out a laugh._

Kurama's eyes turned the colour of molten gold and his hair became streaked with sliver as he gave control of his body to Youko. In a matter of seconds he had successfully picked the lock. At the nearly inaudible click he let out a smirk of satisfaction. Sensing the presence of two vampires guarding the door, he decided he'd deal with them, it had been too long since Kurama had let him fight, it was a shame he couldn't play with these two a bit, have a bit of fun.

Hiding his aura he slowly pushed the door open, quickly marking the locations of the guards, both of which he noted with an arrogant grin hadn't even noticed his presence; they were looking in the opposite direction. Too easy he thought, summoning two bamboo stakes to his hands, before sending them flying through the air. Before they came to a halt embedded in the vampire guards hearts. They had no chance to raise the alarm before they turned to dust.

"_Pathetic vampire__, thinking two low-level guards and a locked door would keep __**me**__ prisoner. Hmp. Fool."_

"_Well he couldn't know I had a notorious demon thief contained in me could he? As we want to keep it that way, I'd better take back control."_

"_Why do you have to ruin my fun? This is a vampire base I'm sure there is some rare and valuable treasure hidden here somewhere just waiting for someone to liberate it…" Youko said a dangerous glint in his eyes._

"_NO! Youko, we need to get out of here, not go deeper in. This is why I'm taking control back, now. Before you do something reckless and get us caught… again"_

"_Spoilsport." _

_Rolling his eyes Kurama took control of his body._

Golden eyes returned to forest green, sliver hair to blood red. Hugging the wall he slowly began to creep through the darkened hallways staying in the shadows as much as possible. Every time he came to a crossroads or junction of sorts he paused, after standing still for a few moments he could feel a slight breeze coming from one of the paths, this is the way he choose to go. Reasoning that the breeze must be coming from the exit.

After a while he came to a t-junction, sensing someone around the corner he stopped, slipping as close to the wall as possible. Please go down the other passage Kurama hoped. Bakura walked around the corner. Kurama's heart missed a beat, he could feel the cold, hard rock of the wall pressing into his back, making the fact he had no where to run painfully obvious. Bakura didn't seem to have noticed him, so to try and keep it that way he slowed his breathing , tried to calm his wildly beating heart, and stood as still as a statue.

Luckily the vampire prince seemed distracted, he was quietly muttering to himself, even Kurama with his sensitive hearing could only make out three words.

"…Soren…Caleb…Yami…"

In spite of the situation Kurama felt an intense curiosity, the three words were names that much was certain, and by Bakura's tone of voice it was obvious that he disliked them, the last one especially… but who were they?

Just as Kurama was starting to relax Bakura's eyes narrowed. He spun round, before Kurama had chance to think Bakura shot his fist at his chest, reacting purely on instinct Kurama fell into a crouch, flinging his leg out at Bakura's ankles. Bakura quickly sidestepped, Kurama let his momentum carry him head over heals into a controlled forward roll. He ended up on the far side of the passage ( to Bakura) , slightly dazed, before he had chance to recover Bakura wrapped his hand around Kurama's throat and slammed the red head against the wall, at a height where Kurama's feet were dangling a good five inches from the ground. Kurama's own hands reached up to try and loosen Bakura's hold so that he could get some oxygen… but the vampire's grip was like iron. Using the wall as leverage he tried to knee Bakura in the balls, all to make him release him. Bakura just gracefully swayed out of the way not loosening his grip for a second.

"Who'd have thought that a pretty, delicate rose like you would be so feisty?" Bakura said pining the smaller boy against the wall using his body, Kurama couldn't move at all now.

"Even the smallest rose has thorns." Kurama choked out.

It wasn't long before Kurama's vision was blurred and large black dots were beginning to appear in his vision.

"Did you really think I'd let you escape me that easily?" Bakura whispered into Kurama's ear.

Bugger Kurama thought. Bakura's crimson eyes were the last thing he saw before darkness claimed him.

In the city on the top of a large skyscraper a small silhouette was outlined against the sliver full moon. It was Hiei, his Jagen (sp?) uncovered and glowing. Where are you fox? Why didn't you put up a fight? Baka fox. You should have called for help; I would have heard you even if those baka ningens didn't. That boy Ryou he has something to do with this… he was telling the truth… but it doesn't add up. Not only that he just so happens to look like an innocent version of the vampire prince Bakura… Something's going on and Ryou got Kurama involved somehow. I told him this human compassion of his would get him in trouble.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it. Please** **review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Betrayal**

Ryou is lying in bed, his breathing steady and quiet. He fell asleep a while back. Moonlight spills in through the window pooling around the small boy. Bathing his pale skin causing it to glow.

In a chair by the bed Yusuke had finally given into exhaustion. His gentle snores filling the silence.

Neither of them noticed the shadow that detached itself from the darkness to perch on the window sill. Before skilfully using a dagger to prise open the window silently slipping into the room. Looking around him Bakura, eyes focusing on the sleeping boy thought, Ryou looks like an angel that has fallen to earth and exhausted from trying to find his way has fallen asleep. On it's own as if apart from it's owner's body Bakura's hand reached out to the boy in front of him. Slowly ever, so slowly almost as if scared that it's destination would disappear.

Something had grabbed his hand; stopping its descent.

"Pathetic mortal. You dare to touch me."

It didn't let go. This was starting to piss Bakura off.

"Release me." Eyes narrowing while pushing his hand down.

"Make me!" Yusuke who's other hand had risen to its partner's aid and was now straining to keep Bakura's hand from his charge.

"Your wish is my command." sarcasm lacing his voice. Red eyes flashed dangerously.

"Ouch."

Pulling his hands back; they hurt. That bastard had done something. Without thinking Yusuke flung his red hand at Bakura in what was meant to be a lightening quick punch; it never even connected. Bakura jumped backwards (The only direction available to him), gracefully flipping over the sleeping Ryou; he rebounded off the wall to come shooting back at Yusuke; who just side-stepped. Yusuke was now again between Bakura and his prey.

"I don't have time for this. Give me the boy and I won't harm you."

"Why? Do you really think I'd give an innocent child to a blood sucker like you?"

"Wow. The idiot has brains. I'm surprised."

"That's just insulting."

Yusuke just calmly stood there; in Bakura's way. Bakura had had enough, throwing caution to the wind he moved to attack Yusuke. As quick as lightening Bakura's hand flew at Yusuke; who just managed to get a block up in time. Continuing with the offensive Bakura aimed a flurry of blows at Yusuke; always at a different height and angle, never giving Yusuke time to strike back or catch his breath.

Not bad, not bad at all. He's good … for a human. How annoying! Why isn't anything ever easy? Noticing that Yusuke was starting to tire, he increased the velocity of his attacks.

"So you're one of the Princes, then?" Yusuke panted out hoping to get Bakura talking so he'd have a chance to get his breath back.

Something clicked into place for Bakura. Well that explains how he's lasting so long…not for much longer though. He paused in his attacks.

"This boy must be important, to have one of the four legendary vampire hunters as his guardian. Not only that … but to be close friends with another one. Kurama, I think his name was? Such a beautiful boy. I'm right aren't I? Yusuke?" Bakura lazily drawled. Every word calculated to hurt Yusuke and make him lose his temper.

At Bakura's words Yusuke's eyes widened. He's got Kurama…!

"What have you done with him? Tell me!" Eyes flashing with temper.

"Tut tut. Temper, temper. Why should I tell you?" At the menacing growl that was Yusuke's response a smirk flowered on Bakura's lips. Interesting response; I wonder if he realises he's doing it. I have this battle won.

"No need for that. I'll keep him safe. The delicate thing's so delicious, I can't risk losing him. He tastes so good." Bakura added wood to the fire of Yusuke's anger.

"YOU BASTARD!!!"

Yusuke snapped; madly charging at Bakura throwing a flurry of punches fuelled by anger. Bakura was shocked by the strength he had forced out of his opponent. Oh well only a minor miscalculation. Blocking punch after punch, Bakura's arms began to ache under Yusuke's force and speed. Eyes narrowed out of annoyance and anger (How dare this human hurt him?) he noticed Yusuke's punches were strong and quick but wild and uncontrolled. Ducking under one of Yusuke's punches into a crouch, before Yusuke could react, Bakura swept his foot in a low kick aim at Yusuke's ankles forcing him from his feet. Bakura sprung out of his crouch grabbing Yusuke by the neck on his way up (Yusuke didn't even hit the floor before he was in Bakura's hands) he swung him round and round in a few circles quickly spinning on the spot before flinging Yusuke at the door.

Crash. Yusuke hit the top of the door back first, head whipping back to slam against it with a crack. Slipping down the door he lay in a crumpled heap where he fell… Not moving. On the bed Ryou let out a murmur turning over; his sleep disturbed by the noise.

Game over. I win.

Walking over to Ryou, Bakura looked down at the blissfully unaware boy. Wow, this kid can sleep through anything. Can't really blame him, he's had a rough time. As he thought this he tenderly brushed a few stray strands of hair off the child's face. Quietly tutting at himself Bakura scooped Ryou into his arms, before leaving the way he came. Jumping off the window ledge his black wings unfurled carrying him into the night.

Kurama came round in another room. He was lying on a soft small bed, looking around his mind noted little details of his new prison. The bed he was lying on was covered in black bed linen, the room was not that large, but then it wasn't small either. There was no source of light as far as he could tell, like in his last prison the only light was peeking out from under the door. The room was made darker by the deep dark blue covering the walls. Hearing movement outside the door he tensed.

A/N Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Betrayal**

Warm. So warm. Ryou thought snuggling closer to the warmth without thinking about it, this caused Bakura to smirk. Stupid mortal. Hearing a sharp intake of breath Bakura looked down to see large chocolate orbs gazing up at him in fear.

"Hello, kid"

"Let me go, you monster!" Ryou shouted beginning to squirm.

"You humans are so dumb." Bakura sighed. "But because I'm a nice person I'll listen to you."

Giving Ryou a moment to look around and realise that he was in midair, he gave an evil grin before removing his arms from Ryou letting the boy fall. Ryou let out an ear piercing scream at which Bakura couldn't resist letting out a stream of laughter; genuinely amused for the first time in ages at the look on Ryou's face.

Oh God, oh God... This is it I'm going to die...Please let it be quick...These thoughts raced though Ryou's terrified mind; his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he tumbled though the night air. Suddenly hitting something, with a gasp he thought wait that didn't hurt. Cautiously opening his eyes he was met by laughing crimson eyes.

"You-you-ba-bast-"

"Bastard?"

"Yes!" Bakura just laughed, despite Ryou **trying **to sound tough he was clinging to Bakura's arms.

"What?" Ryou questioned indigently. He did not like being laughed at.

"Stupid mortal. As if I'd go to all the trouble of kidnapping you, just to let you fall to your death."

"You kidnapped Kurama! You better not have hurt him!" Ryou gave Bakura his best glare... That looked more like a pout.

Grin widening Bakura responded "You really are an amusing child. Don't worry I'll reunite you with him soon."

With a gulp Ryou decided to just wait and see what happen next...Bakura was scary.

Ouch! My head's throbbing. Why am I sitting on the floor? Yusuke thought. Everything came rushing back in a flood of information. Dam, I can't believe I let that bastard beat me. Better let the others know what's happened, taking a black mobile from his pocket he flipped it open; pressed a few buttons before putting it to his ear.

"Yo, Kuwabara."

"Yusuke. What's up?"

"Something's come up. Meet me in the park in 20 minutes."

"Ok but-"

Yusuke flipped the mobile shut cutting Kuwabara off; before phoning Hiei, who surprisingly answered, repeating the message.

Hiei flipped his own mobile shut depositing it in a pocket.

Kurama's eyes had just adjusted to the darkness when the door opened; just as he was about to attempt to dash past who ever opened it, it was revealed to be Bakura. Emerald orbs narrowed in a glare which was met by a smirk.

"You should be happy I've bought you a friend"

Kurama only had time to focus on Ryou in Bakura's arms before he was chucked at him. Of course he instinctive caught the boy.

"Now I have business to attend to so play nice. Oh and Kurama this door's electronically locked from the other side; so good luck picking it." Bakura gave these parting words before hitting a light switch by the door; the sudden burst of light blinding Kurama and Ryou.

**A/N **Sorry for taking so long just to give you a short update, but I just wanted to give you something. Anyway hope you enjoyed it.

**Next chapter:** things heat up. Plans are made all around and there's a meeting of the vampire royalty.


End file.
